My Little Rainbow: Love Is Magic
by Drago201
Summary: It takes back into the 1950s after Japan lost in WW2. The 6 boys have claim their freedom from reformatory to make their dreams a reality. While on the other hand, 6 girls had traveled long way to the guy's town for a visit. What happens if they met? Some say that a rainbow always has a glimpse of hope in a storm.
1. Crime 1: Day Of The Rainbow

1957; Summer

It was hard for Mario to let go the one love that he bared after Bro's death. He held on to her only for one year and all of a sudden it's gone. But he knew that at the bottom of his heart that he had to let her go. Just for…. Just for her happiness in life. He knows that he'll never forgive himself if he was selfish.

She'll never will. Now he must forget it and move forward to his future. The road to adulthood.

Mario was just at the bar, cleaning up the counter. He then grabbed the drinks that just came in and put it in place. Grabbed the chairs to push in but easy enough to sit on without pulling it out. He wiped the sweat that was on his head with his deep breath of relief. "Finally finished." He stretched his broad shoulders then scratched his head. "Now for the trash." He walked to the back to grab the bag and throw it into the trash can. He then walked out of the corner to see anybody around, not in particularly. He walked back inside. As he was ready to go home, "Hey, Mario-kun!" Hayakawa called out. "May I have a minute with you?!" Mario nodded. "Sure."

"T-Tokyo?" Mario said in surprise. When Hayakawa wanted to talk to him, he told him about an opened job at Tokyo. His old friend needed a bartender. "Ya. He wanted a good bartender to work at his place. So I thought "Oh maybe my best trainee could work there." And that you'll meet him when you're there." "Um… yah," Mario couldn't say anymore. He was speechless. "But, what about-" "Don't worry. I'll keep my eye on this place of mine. I do want you to help out a friend." All Hayakawa did was smile. Mario was so uplifted and excited. He'll be living at the big city, even though he went there once at the boxing game. But it felt different and it was a good thing. This was for the best of his future later on. He bowed towards his boss. "Thank you so much, Hayakawa-san." He said, feeling his tears about to fall. "Anytime. And thank you for being the best trainee that any boss could ever have." He warmly grins. Mario looks back up with his smile.

Mario walked out of the bar still his smile never faded. This was his opportunity to make his living in Japan.

As he walked back home, he noticed that Cabbage was in his apartment again. He rolled his eyes. He opens the door. "Sup Cabbage." He greets. Cabbage gave him a wide smile. "Mario! You home!" "Ya and you're in my apartment again. So what brings you here?" Cabbage pouts. "I was lonely. The others are working." "You have a job right?" "Ya but they fired me." "Oh." Mario looked to the side before looking back to him. "That was quick as expected." Cabbage nodded in agreement. The men only continued to talk until Mario told him he was gonna move to Tokyo to apply his new job there. Cabbage's expression became sadden. Knowing he'll be on his own in town. Mario sighed deeply to make him feel better. He told him he'll live with him at Tokyo. Cabbage widen his warm smile, making Mario smirk happily.

He laid in bed and relaxed. He looked at his side to see Cabbage snoring like a piglet. He chuckles. Looking back out to see the stars sparkling through the night and the moon bright. He do admire its beauty but at the same time despise it. What makes the night so mysterious and dark? Does his future make it mysterious as the night? If only Bro was here to tell him about the night. He would know what the night meant rather than slumber. He took a deep breath through his nostrils. Slowly he fell asleep.

Next day, he started to pack up his things. At least it wasn't that much to make. It's a small apartment after all. He continued until there busted his door to be only seen the short friend Turtle that carried his wide goofy smile. "Do you need help on carrying stuff?" He said with full confidence like always. Mario groans. "Turtle what do you want?" As he said that, there came more of his friends. Soldier, Uncovered and Joe. "Okay let me rephrase that: What do all of you want?" "Help you on packing." Mario picked up the box. "Thanks but I only need one." Put it on top of the other box. "Cabbage is good enough." "Ahh don't be stubborn!" Turtle said, patting on Mario's chest. "We'll help you with or without your permission!" Mario rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He let them help him and Cabbage. 'Morons' is all he could think of.

Now shipment to Tokyo.

Mario got to his new apartment. Still the same but a different size. He set the last of his boxes into the apartment. The others put his stuff next to the wall. Mario scratched his head. Then put back his hat on. "Thanks you guys. Stubborn bastards." "You know you love us." Joe said. "Not in a weird way." Mario mentioned quickly. Joe smiles before his expression soften. "So… are you okay?" Mario blinked. "About what?" "You know." Still confused until he finally realized it. "Oh ya. I'm okay. Don't worry. It's not like I'm gonna cry in my apartment all month." Joe puts an eyebrow up. "You weren't speaking to us for 2 weeks." "Still not worse than the other." Joe chuckles. He pats his shoulder. "Just make sure you're okay, okay?" Mario nodded. Joe smiled and went back to working. Mario looked down.

Setsuko… is all he could think of… the memories that they created together… they made it something special that feels like fireworks...

"Hey Mario!" He snapped out of his thoughts. "You can get the last two boxes at the truck." Soldier said. Mario nodded. "Got it." He went out. Went to the truck and grabbed his boxes to go back inside. Little did he know that he didn't know that someone was passing by just to hit that particular person. He accidentally dropped his boxes. Was he walking too suddenly? "Oh god, I'm so sorry." Mario apologized. As he tried to look at the person, only just to see a German Shepard barked at him. It startled him. "Oh Jesus!" He started freaking out because of the dog. "Ow." A feminine voice was heard. Mario looked down to the person. Just to see a girl with her messy black bun blocking her face. He reached out. "Are you alright?" He said, his voice sounding gentle. "Um… yah. I just accidentally pumped to you. I was busy looking at my book." She appreciatively took up his boost. "Sorry. I couldn't see you through my boxes."

As he glanced at the girl, his heart stopped and his breath softly gasped. The girl was wearing a loose shirt and black denim jeans. Wearing light purple sandals. Her glasses missed place. Her black bob cut bangs that covered her eyebrows. Her chestnut eyes and little rosy lips and cheeks. Her appearance reminded him so much of Setsuko.

He wanted to know her name.

"You okay?" The girl asked curiously. "Huh?" He snapped out his thoughts. "Um you were drifting off for a bit. Kind of got me apprehensive about it." She giggles. Mario blushed with his small smile while rubbing his back head. "Oh. Teehee. I daydream a lot so we both should be careful." He chuckles nervously. 'What kind of fucking answer was that!? Both of us gonna meet again?! Who even says "I daydream" when the conversation started!? I suck at talking to women! Damn it!' He thoughts swarmed. The girl just smiled. "Ya we should." Mario smiled.

The dog barked at him again. Mario looked back to the dog being startled. The dog continued barking at him. "Eh! Stop it, Spike." The girl commanded. Spike whimpers. The girl looked back at Mario with her nervous smile. "Sorry. Spike don't usually bark at strangers." "Maybe he's just jealous of me." Mario chuckles. She chuckles with him. "Well I should be going. I have to do my work pronto." She grabbed her book that was laying on the floor. She ran around Mario with Spike behind her. Mario was still inquisitive about her name. "Hey!" Mario called. The girl stopped and looked back to him. "May I know your name, ma'am!?" The girl grins. "You really want to know my name?!" "Yes!" The girl waved with her giggle. "It's Twilight! Twilight Sparkle! How about yours!?"

Mario smirked. Her name is strange. It didn't matter to him. All he felt was being ecstatic in the bottom of his heart. Like he said: this was his opportunity to live in Japan. "It's Mario! Mario Minakami!" Twilight smiled and turned from him to continue her run to someplace else.

Mario pulled his hat to cover his eyes from the bright sun. Picked his boxes to go inside. When he walked back inside, he noticed his friends had smiles and smirk looking devious about something. Mario was perplexed. "What?" Mario asked. He set his boxes next to the side of the wall. "Who was that fine lady back there?" Uncovered asked. Mario was unpleasant. "No one." Mario responded. "Oh come on! You found a chick to bang on! She's quite a sexy nerd I have to say." Turtle said until he was choked by Soldier. "What did I say!? What did I say!?" He said out of breath. "She has a dog to protect her." Joe said. "Oh. Ha. Forgot."

Joe smiles at Mario. "All of us are proud that you have a girlfriend." Mario blushed. "S-She's not my girlfriend! I've just met her." Joe and the others laughed. Mario had a flushed stern expression. He covered his face with his hat. "Fuck you, assholes." He muttered.

Later on, Mario had finished unpacking to put his stuff in place. Finally he was finished. Now it's a good time to go out for a bit. Maybe he can practice boxing. He just needs to make sure that his right hand doesn't hit anything solid. He glanced at his right hand that has a white glove over it. What a memory that was stuck in his mind. At least he protected Bro from them. Those scums of shit that hurt him. He closed his hand and shut his eyes. He walked out of his apartment to start his tour around Tokyo.

He was now in Tokyo.

Seeing the city with a few people walking around, building to building, riding in buses, etc. It was a big city. He just hopes that trouble doesn't get to him like always. He walks deeper down of the city. Nothing happening. This quite boring as expected. Noisy but boring.

Then he heard a voice. A very familiar voice. He looked through the crowd. He saw Twilight. He smiled. He was about to call out before he saw something wasn't right. As he looked more into it, he saw Twilight surrounded by two men. It looks like thugs to be exact. They were flirting on Twilight. It disgusted him. He slowly walked. He opened his ears to hear what was up.

"Oh come on doll face, just hang with us. We can pay you to see your little dance at our place." The thug said. Twilight looked like she wasn't comfortable. "Oh I would love to. But I need to get home. My work needs to be finished so it can be shipped to my university tomorrow. So you may excuse me." She tries to walk pass them before was grabbed by the arm. "You're not going anywhere. You said you'll love to dance. So we're gonna dance." Twilight glared at the thugs. "Hey! When a woman says no; she means it." She tries to yank away. The thug let her go so that she fell into the puddle. Her glasses fell into the water. "Okay you stupid bitch! You just pissed us off!" He grabbed her by her shirt. She trembled as she was being dragged in between the buildings. Mario has to put a stop to this. He grabbed her glasses.

Mario kept himself calm. He doesn't want trouble. He just needed to help her.

The thug pushed her towards the wall, still he was gripping on her shirt. "Alright stupid bitch. This is your last chance. Come with us or we'll kill you." Twilight scoffed in disapproval. "I'm not gonna say yes to a abysmal, immature thugs like you. How would a woman say yes to you with so much disrespect towards others?" That made him pissed off even more. "Okay then. It's your fucking funeral!" He brought his fist up towards Twilight. She shut her eyes quickly.

Until finally Mario stopped them from hurting her. He was holding the thug's wrist that was about to punch her. Twilight slowly opened her eyes until she gasped. "Mario?" "You know it's not right to hit a woman when she didn't do anything wrong to wronged you. So I ask you to spare her if you have the heart." Mario said calmly. "The fuck I want to hear your pussy ass words? You supposed to be a superman or a brat who wants his death certificate?" He yanks his hand away from Mario. "Fuck off or you're dead like your dead beat bitch." Mario formed his left hand into a fist. The other thug saw it. "Oh look. He's getting mad. I got this one." He walked towards Mario. His face was two inches away from his face. "What you gonna do, pretty boy? You gonna save your princess?" He snickers. All Mario did was glare like a beast. The thug then looked agitated. "I'll say it again," his voice became determined. "I asked you please to spare her or else I'll make you." The thugs only laughed sarcastically. "Oh we're so scared." The thugs were sarcastic. "Please spare us with your boring 5 minute speech." Then the thug that was gripping on Twilight uppercuts her in the stomach. Twilight gasped to catch her breath before collapsing to her knees holding her stomach. They laughed.

Mario snapped. He then got into his upright stance. Being prepared to fight these scums of shit. They saw him do it. They had stumbled a professional boxer. The thug that confront Mario was in the upright stance as well. "Are we still scared of you because you're a boxer?" Mario smirked. He was challenging him into a brawl. "After I teach you guys manners for hitting a woman, you detrimental scumbags." "The fuck you said!?" He then punches like any stupid thug would do. Mario swiftly bobs left. The thug was now irritated. "Hold still, little shit!" The thug threw him more punches. Still Mario was bobbing. He was getting bored. He jabs straight up to the thug's face. His nose was bleeding. He screamed in agony. Mario then left cross punched him to the face before uppercutting under the chin. It knocked the thug out in seconds.

Mario scoffed. He then looked at the other who was barely holding up the broken beer bottle. He then grabbed Twilight and put it on her neck. Twilight gasped. "S-Stay the fuck away from me, you motherfucker! Or I'll cut her throat open!" He demanded. Mario stopped. 'Shit, this is bad.' "You motherfucker, you knocked my partner out! Now I'm kill you right after I'm done with this-" suddenly he was knocked by Twilight's head straight to his face. He muffled in pain, holding his nose. "You fucking whore! Die!" Until he was crossed punch by Mario. He was knocked out by one punch.

He softly stroke his left knuckle. "That was quick." He looked towards Twilight. "Are you alright?" He asked. Twilight nods. "Thanks to you. If you weren't here, I would calculate I would be dead for good." Mario smiles. "Ya." Twilight groaned in pain as she held her stomach. Then she suddenly fainted. He softly gasped before he grabbed her. He stared. Slowly her eyes opened. "Oh goodness," she softly spoke. "I guess that jerk kicked me that hard." As she glimpsed at Mario who was holding her. Her eyes widen with her cheeks flushed. He noticed it too as he blushed. They parted quickly. Twilight pat the dust off her shirt. She looked to the side with her embarrassed expression. "Well, thank you again for not letting me fall." Mario nods his head. "No problem." He scratched his head. "Um. Do you want me to walk you home? Just for safety." Twilight thought about it. "S-Sure."

They started walking through the crowd. They were silent for only a little time. Until Twilight broke the silence. "Do you live in Tokyo, Mario?" She asked. "It's actually my first time to live here actually. But I visited it once." She nods in response with a hum. "You live here too?" He asked. "I'm just visiting here just for my assignment." "Like what?" As they continued to talk, Twilight told him that she was a journalist. Her assignment was write a story of the atomic bomb of Nagasaki. That was quite impressive for Mario. Then Twilight asked. "Where did you get those boxing skills from? Are you a professional boxer?" "Well, ya. I am kind of one of them. And I got boxing skills from Bro." "Bro? Who's that?"she asked curiously. "Um… I would say big brother but his real name his Sakuragi. My friends and I call him that." "Wow. He sounds like a really amazing person. Could I meet him some day?" Mario gasped. He looked down while not responding. Twilight blinked. "Is something wrong?" It was silent for a minute. "Bro…. Bro passed away." Twilight softly gasped. "Sorry. I didn't know." Mario looks at her and smiled. "Don't worry. I know you didn't. I just wanna see how bad you felt." He joked. Twilight punched his shoulder. "Ow." He chuckles as he rubs his shoulder. "That hurts." "I didn't hit you that hard." She giggles. "You are just pretending."

Both of them were filled with laughter.

They finally got to Twilight's place which was a "danchi". When they got to the door, Mario heard barking. Twilight opened the door to see that Spike jumped on her and started licking her. She giggles. "Calm down, Spike. I know you missed me." She ruffled Spike's head. She walked inside. She looks back at Mario. "Thank you for walking me home. Three thanks is quite a charm." Mario nods while holding his hat's brim. "Anytime." Twilight closed the door before Mario quickly hold the door. "Wait! Don't forget this." He handed her glasses. "Oh. Thank you. Fourth time I thanked you." "May I see you again?" He asked suddenly. She blinked then grins. "You want to?" "Yes. I wanna meet you again." She giggles. "Maybe tomorrow. Sounds good?" Mario's smile widen and nods. "See you then?" Twilight nods. "See you then. Now go home. I do need to work. Bye." She then closed the door. All Mario did was smile.

Oh boy couldn't he wait tomorrow.

 ** _So that was my first time publishing my story._**

 ** _Reminder: I'm not the owner of My Little Pony or Rainbow: Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin. Lauren Faust is the creator of My Little Pony and George Abe is the creator of Rainbow: Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me through the comments or PM, k? Well Drago out!_**


	2. Crime 2: Visitor(s)

When Mario got back from Twilight's place, he was already excited for tomorrow. The feeling that he had before disappeared from thin air. That feeling finally came back. He just hopes that nothing amiss happens. He swears that he'll be pissed.

He prayed that it'll go well tomorrow.

 **~Next Day~**

Mario was still sleeping. After staying up late again for some thoughts into hanging with Twilight. He isn't really a morning person. Until there was a knock on the door. He ignored it at first. Then there was another one. He covered his head with his pillow. But came another knock. He groans. Removes the pillow on top of his head. "Okay! Just shut up already!" He yelled. He stood up and walked towards the door. Opens it. "What do you want?" His tone was irritated. When he looked at the person, he was surprised to see Twilight with Spike. "Twilight?" "Teehee. Morning, grumpy." She said with her cheery grin. He chuckles with his cheeks blushing slightly.

He scratched his left cheek looking the other way. "Why you here early and how did you know where I lived?" He asked. Twilight fixed her glasses. "I love being up early so I'm considered a morning person. And I remembered because when I bumped into you, you had moving boxes. So I thought you'd live here or someone else did. I asked the people living here." She explained. Mario nods. He looks down at the Spike nervously.

He's quite a big dog.

Twilight giggles and pats Spike's head. "Don't worry. Spike won't attack you." She said. Mario was still just not comfortable with him yet. He looks back to Twilight. "I should get ready." He pointed out. She agreed with him. "I'll wait outside with Spike." She sat next to the wall. Spike lays his head on her lap. Mario closes the door and starts getting ready.

For a few moments, Mario came out ready. Twilight looks up. "Let's go shall we?" He said, reaching his hand out for her with his smile. She accepts the offer and pulled her up to her feet. "I would gladly too." She said in her marveling voice. They walked out of Mario's apartment.

Walking around in Tokyo, they began talking about random things that they had in their lives. Twilight with her assignments and Mario with his boxing. It was pleasant to talk about it for the young ones. It's just needs something to be more than just things they do daily. "So, do you have friends?" Mario asked. Twilight nods with her hum. "Ya. But they're far away from here. They're at Equestria."

Mario then became curious. "Equestria? Do you mean equestrian?" He asked dumbfoundedly. She chuckles. "I know it's a dumb name but it really is a place. A country to be specific." His left eyebrow was up astonishingly. "You won't see it in the geographic or history. It's a peaceful land that is ruled by the last two princesses." She said proudly. He chuckles. "I didn't know there were more royals."

He stopped and bowed while twirling his hand. "The royal journalist is making a story for the great and lovely princesses of Equestria." He said in sarcasm.

She glared at him with a pout. "You don't have to believe me. But as I said, I'm doing a story for the royal sisters who were involved in "World War II." She said, turning away from him to walk ahead of him. He then noticed her going ahead of him. He ran to her. "I'm sorry. I was just playing." He apologized. She glared at him. Started walking faster. "I'm not the type of person to play about something very important. I really am not." He tried to keep up with her. "I really am. Why get tense about it? I was just being funny. I swear." Twilight stopped. She turned towards him with her dirty look. "Mario, that wasn't funny. I must never disrespect my princess like that." Mario blinked. He put his hands up. "Okay okay. I apologize for being unconcern about your home and princess." She crossed her arms. "I forgive you." He sighs in relief. "Wanna walk around Tokyo?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay. But no jokes about my home."

As they continued their walk, Mario asked more about Equestria where Twilight was from. She smiled and happily wanted to talk about it. It took more than an hour talking endlessly. He was listening but started becoming tired. She noticed it. "Am I boring you, Mario?" She asked. He blinked. "No. It's really interesting." He lied. She puts an eyebrow up. "I highly doubt that. You could just tell me to stop. I would be fine about it."

Mario smiles. "If I did tell you to stop, I won't be able to hear that beautiful voice of yours." Her face turned red. "M-M-My voice is… beautiful?" Mario nods. "It does fit your gorgeous appearance." He comments more making Twilight more trembled by his words. She looks away from him. "Um… nobody told me that before..." She mumbled. All Mario did was chuckle from her adorable embarrassment. "Want me to say more about your beauty?" He asked devilishly. She slightly glared with her smirk. "I know what you are doing. You're trying to seduce me with words." He smiles. "Maybe." She punched his arm harder than last time. He laughs rubbing his arm.

They walked through a park. Spike ran into the field. Both teenagers giggled. "Oh Spike." Twilight said. Then something wasn't supposed to happen, Spike was running further from them. She noticed quickly. "Spike. Spike! No!" She ran after him along with Mario. "What's up with Spike?" He asked. "Spike is trying to find people. Like a lot of people! I have to get him or something happens to him!" Mario nods. He then sprints ahead of Twilight, sprinting towards Spike. The dog ran faster than him. 'Damn dog!' He thought. He saw Spike running into the city of Tokyo. "What are you trying to do?!" Mario asked but was useless to ask a dog. As the dog ran further, he lost site of Spike in the crowd. "Shit." He cursed. He looks around to find him. He noticed a scream from women. He rolled his eyes. "Women." He sprints through the crowd.

He finally got up to that blasted dum dog. He then saw Spike being petted by someone. As he walked towards the person, he noticed it was a beautiful woman. She was wearing a sundress. A white hat over her head with a white scarf around her neck. White high heels with black see-through high socks under the dress. She has to be rich to have those type of clothes. He noticed her hair was black. Mario gulped as he walked towards the mysterious beauty.

"STRANGER DANGER!" He was then jumped on by something that felt like a person. He groans in pain. "What the hell?" He saw the person on top of him. It was another woman but younger. Her light blue eyes piercing through his own. Her puffy brown hair covering the sun. "Who are you? Where are you from? Are you a pervert? Are you a Japanese? A terrorist?" She asked more questions that was too fast for him to understand. He felt uncomfortable. "Can you get off of me, ma'am?" He asked. "Not until you answer mine, mister! Answer me!" She grabs his shirt and stares with her big eye towards his. He blinked in annoyance. "Yooooooooooou will talk, mister tough man." 'She even sounds more dumber.' He sighed.

"Pinkie Pie, what's up?" A high pitched voice was heard. "What in the hay is going on here?" Another voice was heard but sounded western. They got to his view to see more women around him. He just sighed deeply once again. "Oh god save me." "You should get off of him, Pinkie Pie." He heard a gentle voice. "Why should I? He tries to get to Rarity." Pinkie Pie explained. All the girls glared at him. "What dilly-dally are you trying to do with Rarity?" The blonde with emerald eyes asked. "I was about ask her to get Spike back until she jumped on me." They all gasp. "You thief! You stole Twilight's dog, Spike!" The girl said with an abnormal rainbow hair color. "What!? No! I'm trying to-" then something slapped crossed his face. It was the woman, supposedly named Rarity, with Spike. "You vermin! You stole Spikey Wikey from my dear friend! You deserve the consequences!"

"Mario! Spike!" Twilight's voice was heard. He sighed in relief. "Hey! What are you trying to do to Mario?!" He then heard Twilight gasp. He glances at her. Her expression was shocked. "Guys?" She asked. Then the girls screamed. They ran towards Twilight with a big hug. "Oh my goodness, you're all here!" Twilight was full of happiness. The girls laughed. Mario stood up and pats the dirt off of him. He looks towards them with a smile. "Um, hey." He waved to get their attention. They looked towards him. "Oh girls, this Minakami Mario. He's a new friend of mine that you guys tried to beat up." All the girls blushed. "B-But he stole Spike!" Pinkie Pie said. The other girls agreed. "He was trying to get Spike. He was running off." Twilight said. They looked embarrassed and started apologizing to him. "It's okay. You guys are really protective friends." He smiled.

"Well then," the blonde girl with emerald eyes walked towards him. "Names Applejack." She brought her hand out for a shake. "Nice to meet you." Mario greets. "I'm Pinkie Pie!" The girl jumps up with her wave. "I'm Rainbow Dash." The girl, with abnormal hair, pridefully said. "Rarity you may call me." She flips her black, curly hair. "I-I'm… Fluttershy…" the girl, with blonde hair and sapphire eyes, mumbled. Mario couldn't hear it. "Her names Fluttershy." Applejack told him. Mario nods.

'Jesus they have weird names. Is Equestria a homo country or something?' He thought.

The girls that tried to attack him were attached to Twilight. Mario couldn't get to her. This was real annoying. 'Sometimes great friends are just too clingy.' He thought. All day he was away from Twilight because it was impossible to get to her. He just waited until they got to Twilight's apartment. They walked into her place like young girls in a slumber party. Twilight turned towards him. "I'm sorry we didn't get to hang together. My friends unexpectedly came here. So I hope we can hang maybe next tomorrow. Just the two of us." Mario thought about it. He smiles. "That sounds great." He put his hand into his pockets. "See you next tomorrow." As he started walking, "Wait! You forgot something." She said. He glanced. "What did I forget-"

Suddenly, Twilight kissed his cheek. He blushed. "That's what you forgot, dummy." She walks back and closes the door. He stood there, shocked. He slightly touched the cheek that she kissed. He curved his smile in happiness. He started to walk back until he jumped with his fist up.

"Yes" was all he thought in that head of his.

 **~Later On~**

Mario was practicing boxing with Turtle behind the sandbag. Turtle was noticing his strength is getting stronger than before. He smirk. "You look like you're in a good mood. How was the date with that hot nerd?" Mario was still punching the bag like a maniac with his brute strength. "Hey! Hold up!" Turtle told him. But Mario hit the bag hard enough to knock Turtle to the ground. Turtle rubbed his head. "The hell!?" Mario shrugs. "It's not my fault that you're slow." He grins. Turtle groans while trying to stand up. "If only you didn't hit that sandbag hard enough to put enough force to knock me off." Mario went back to his stance with his smirk. Turtle went back to his position behind the sandbag.

"It was great." Mario said. "But it crashed when her friends came in for a visit. I almost got beaten when they thought I stole Spike." Turtle laughed. "Ah! You didn't even get to second base!" He continued laughing. "That" he punched the bag. "Didn't" punched harder. "Matter!" He then punched so hard that he knocked Turtle off. Mario looked at the dwarf. He looked like he was out. Mario chuckles.

 **~Next Day~**

Mario was working at his new job. At the meeting, Hayakawa's friend was kind as expected. Not knowing what will happen next, he's now working in a bar in the city of Tokyo. It wasn't hard to do a job. They're all the same as always. Until around afternoon, more people came in. Tables were full of customers especially stools. They ordered more cocktails, beers or food.

It was quite busy.

As the busy business continued on, Uncovered, Turtle and Cabbage came in. "Hi, Mario!" Turtle was the first to greet. Mario groans and continued working. His friends sat on four empty stools. Mario walked towards them. "So what do you want?" He asked. "Three beers!" Turtle ordered. "Just hand me a cup." Uncovered said. "Me too." Cabbage said. Mario nods and went to getting orders ready. He handed them their orders. "I heard there was a date crash." Uncovered said. "Did her friends come from out of nowhere?" "Ya. Did Turtle told you that?" Mario glared at Turtle. The young dwarf waved both his hands. "It's not my fault. He wanted to know." He pointed to Uncovered.

Uncovered pushed his glasses. "I asked him. I wanted to know what happened between you and that cute date of yours." Mario flicked his forehead. "Stop being nosy and perverted." Cabbage then spoke up. "Could we meet your date and her friends?" "Okay. She's not my date. But maybe, Cabbage." Uncovered scratched his chin. "If I was that hot genius, I wouldn't get help from a stranger. So don't make up stuff." He points his finger at Mario. "You obviously like her because she reminds you of Setsuko." Mario blushed. "No it's not that. She's really just a nice girl. Not a fuck girl okay? Dirty basterds." The young delinquents just laughed at Mario. He blushed even more.

Then suddenly, a man ran into the bar. "Hey everyone! There's a fight involving the 40 yakuza guys and just 6 young women!" That caught everyone's attention. They ran out of the bar. Uncovered, Mario, Turtle and Cabbage were having a bad feeling about this. "You guys go check it out." Mario said. "Huh?!" Turtle was the first to speak. "You're not coming?" Mario shook his head. "I need to watch the bar. You guys can tell me about it when one of them wins." The boys nodded. They ran out of the bar. Cabbage was the last to wave before running out. Mario sighed. 'I do wanna see the fight.' He thought. He then felt that feeling that was forcing him to see it. But women fight a powerful gang of history, that he needs to put an end. He sighed in defeat.

"Fuck it."

He walked out of the bar and closed to lock it. He walks through the crowd. Seeing his friends in the front. Uncovered looked back. "Um, Mario. I think you need to see this." "What is it?" Uncovered points. "Is that your date?" "Huh?" Mario had his confused look. He looks at the girls to see it was Twilight. "T-Twilight? What the hell you got into?" Turtle looks at him. "Is that her friends that came out of nowhere? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THEY WERE HOT!" "You didn't ask." Mario looks back at the girls. "We need to help them." When Mario tried to get to them, Uncovered stopped him. "The hell, Uncovered?" "This isn't a good position right now, Mario. This isn't safe for them especially us morons. We'll be in a tight situation with the Yakuza clan." He had a point there. The men are surrounding the girls, making it impossible for them to escape or trying to help them out.

He helplessly stood there and watched.

 ** _Jesus that was long as expected. Stories these days are complicated to make. Well hope you like it. By the way, the story follows into the anime series especially the manga series. So long story here we come!_**

 ** _Reminder: I'm not the owner of My Little Pony or Rainbow: Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin._**

 ** _Please comment or PM me for more questions or suggestions. Well, Drago out!_**


	3. Crime 3:Payback

**~Earlier~**

Twilight and the others today were just walking around in Tokyo.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! OH BOY! Twilight this city is so amazingly beautiful!" Pinkie said bubbly. "I hope they have a good sense of fashion in Tokyo that rumors say in magazines." Rarity said. "Ah Rarity, this supposed to be a visit. Not an official fashion show yahoo." Applejack came in the conversation as well. "What's wrong with having fashion in Japan? I know they had lost and all. But still, if Japan is going to survive in this wretched war zone, they'll need a sense of fashion to do the trick." "Rarity don't get ahead of yerself." They continued walking.

"So Twilight," Rainbow spoke with a smug look. "That Japanese guy is quite hot right?" That caught the other girls attention. Twilight slightly blushed. She started twirling her hair. "Oh, he is quite handsome. But I only just met him." "Just met huh?" Rainbow leaned towards Twilight. "Did you guys get to home run?" She whispered. Pinkie went to the other side of Twilight. "Did you?" Pinkie loudly whispered. Twilight was blushing more. "N-Nothing happened between us!." She walked ahead of them. Applejack went beside her. "That pretty boy, right? Did he do any force on ya, sugarcube?" "N-No. He's really a nice guy. Really. He did nothing bad to me." "Good. If he did, I would of grab that eel and rip that mouth of his like a roasted chicken."

Twilight chuckles nervously.

As they continued walking in Tokyo, they were starting to get hungry. "Man," Applejack said. "I need some booze to boost me up. Y'all hungry for a bite?" All of them nod their heads in response. "Let's find a place to eat then. Come on." They started searching. Pinkie was going into different buildings quick as a bunny. Kind of started creeping people out. "Oooooooh!" Rarity said. "How about that cafe? This looks fashionable. Just my style." She walked towards the building with the others behind her. They sat in different seats but close enough for them to talk. Pinkie jumped onto the chair. "I have to say: Tokyo has nothing to do. Like something interesting to boost up the boredom." Rainbow complained. "If boredom makes you down, let's make a party!" Pinkie cheerfully said. "I don't think it'll work, Pinkie." "Maybe we can walk around to find something to satisfy you, Rainbow." Fluttershy said. "Ya but I'm lazy to walk around this huge city. It'll take forever."

"How about we talk about something that happened to us. Sounds fair?" Twilight said. Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Okay." She muttered.

"While you went away, we've kind of like did our daily basics at Equestria. Like Rainbow in weather patrol, Fluttershy with the animals, Pinkie making parties, Rarity creating new dresses and me doing apple bucking and other chores that Granny Smith wrote in the list. So pretty much nothing interesting happened." Rainbow then whines. "I'm so booooooored!" She complained. "Why can't nothing happen like Equestria? Back then was so cool at that time. But there's no war." "Rainbow there is. We're fighting in Vietnam right now." "But it's so far awaaaaaay!" All the girls groaned. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Pinkie whined with her goofy smile. "Rainbow, what about Twilight? Let's figure out what she did. It could be cool like you wished to be." Rarity said. Rainbow looks at Twilight. "Okay. Hit me with your best shot." Twilight smiles. "Well, I was mainly focused on the atomic bomb of Nagasaki. What I've collected will blow Princess Celestia's mind!" "Oooooooo." The girls awed while Rainbow rolled her eyes.

As she continued talking about her project, there was a scream. A feminine scream. The mane six quickly glanced where the scream was directed. Rainbow stood up with her prideful smirk. "Come on girls! Somebody needs help!" She ran towards the direction. "Rainbow, wait for me!" Pinkie jumped up and ran after her. "Wait for us, you dumb city slickers!" Applejack glances at Twilight. "Rainbow is gonna get us into big trouble." Twilight agreed. The others ran after the bubbly Pinkie Pie and the fast Rainbow Dash.

As they finally got caught up with them, they saw men rampaging the store. There had to more like 35 or 40 of them. The mane six started to hesitate about the situation. Until they saw a young woman being pulled out. "Where's the fucking money whore!? Me and my men will destroy what is left of this shithole!" "I'm sorry! I-I have nothing left! You promised to leave us alone if we gave you the money!" Then the man pulled her hair. She squeaked in pain. He brought the paper which looked like money. "You think 50,000 yens is enough to pay the god damn paycheck!?" He pushed her down to the ground.

He then gave signal to his men. There was a little girl being pulled by the arm. "Mama!" The mother reacted in horror. "Miwa!" The mother stares at the leader in horror. "Please spare my daughter! She has nothing to do with this!" The man only smirked. He moved his finger for signal. The man that was holding the little girl named Miwa, grabbed her by the neck. The child started to choke. "Miwa!" The mother stood up to try to save her child but was only kicked to the stomach. She gasped and grasped her stomach. Then he stepped on the mother's head without mercy. The man smirked upon the pained mother. "Kill her."

Then all of a sudden, he was flying kicked by Rainbow. The force from her kick got him flying to the wall. The leader looked up in anger. "Who the fuck hit me in the face!?" He then stares at Rainbow dead in the eye. Rainbow grins. "You men have no respect for women huh? Good thing I got some sense out of you." Applejack who was now behind the man that was choking the child, kicked him in the groin. The man creamed as he let the child go and held his testicles in agony. Miwa coughed which relieved Applejack. She then picked Miwa up and got her out of the surrounded area. Fluttershy had the mother's arm around her neck, carrying her to safety where Miwa was. She set her down beside her child. Miwa hugged her mother. "Mama!" The mother hugged back. "Miwa!" Both of them hugged in relief and happiness.

Applejack and Fluttershy went back to the area. The mane six were now faced by aggressive men. The leader stood up and spitted out the blood with his broken tooth. He snarls. "You whores will get it! Men! Teach these sluts to never mess with the Yakuza clan!" They surrounded the girls. It grabbed the audience's attention. The people surrounded the brawl.

The girls got into their stances.

"We don't wanna cause any trouble, boys." Applejack tends to speak. The leader glanced at her. He pointed at his mouth where he lost his front tooth. "Oh you caused a big one alright. After we're finished with you, we in return will fuck you till our dicks fall off." Twilight snickers. The men curiously stares at her. "What the fuck you laughing at?" Twilight glares at the leader. "Why I'm laughing is because you used the term as if it's threatening us girls who faced far worse than this. It's not working at all. In fact, maybe that two-bit brains of all of you who call yourself yakuza, must be only half a criminal and half a civilian. You're nothing more than rats searching for scraps." The mane six laughed. "Nice one, Twilight." Rainbow said. "I could of said that myself." That pissed off the men. "Get 'em!" The leader commanded.

 **[Rainbow OST- Winner Takes All]**

All the men charged in at once. The mane six splitted.

Rainbow Dash had five men as well as the others. The other ten was with the leader.

Rainbow got into her stance. One man charged in like a maniac before getting kicked in the face then spin kicked into the rib cage. He held his stomach area in agony. She then front kicked him which got him unconscious. She glances at the others while her bouncing on her toes. "Come at me!" She demanded. "I wanna get a good butt kicking right now!" They charged in at once. She sprinted towards them. With full speed, she jumps up and double kicks the other into chest before face, leading him unconscious. Lands onto her hand and spins her legs to the other men's faces with force. She jumps back to her feet and spin kicks to the man's head, easily knocking him unconscious. She was then grabbed behind. Making it impossible for her arms to escape. But fired back when she highly front kicked him in the face easily. Slipped away from his grasp and roundhouse kicked him. Four men were now unconscious. She then back kicked the man who was about to jump him into his groin. Which led him to holding it in agony. Rainbow smirked.

"Men" is all she said. The crowd cheered in excitement.

With Rarity, she's not a fighter but a fashionista. Still she can fight like a wolverine.

When they tried to get close to her, she kicked one into the testicle and then punched him into the face. With him holding his face on the floor, she then tries to do the same move on the other but only grabs her leg. "Ewwwwww!" She said in disgust. "Let go of my leg, you vulgar vandal!" Then hit him with a very hard purse feeling like bricks. He lets go of her leg. He then tries to punch but was hit under the chin by her purse. "You men are vile and disgusting little creatures." She then was grabbed behind. Two men surrounded her. They looked down before looking up in lust. She trembled in fear. 'Please lord, I don't wanna be raped by these vile creatures.' She tries to kick but was stopped by the other. They laughed. She closed her eyes tight for that she'll be violated. Suddenly Spike unexpectedly came out of nowhere and bit the man on the ass. He screamed in pain. It was her chance to escape. She punched him into the face and hits the one behind her with the purse. She slipped away.

With Spike still biting the man from behind, Rarity punched him into the face before front kicked him into the jaw. She heard a cry from behind. Her instincts then kicked in. She suddenly roundhouse kicked him.

She looked in shock. "Did I do that?" She thought of it for second before smiling. "Wow. I feel confident." As the crowd cheered, Rarity turned to them in a pose. Trying to look stunning.

Fluttershy wasn't doing good. She couldn't fight. She was just a fragile, vulnerable non-fighter. The men chuckles. She slowly backed away but the men stepped closer to her. She squeaked in fear. She started running, being chased. She ran as far away as possible. She ran around the corner. The men only chuckles. "Come on out, sweet heart. There's nowhere to run. We do love to play hide and seek but the time is to come out." They walked closer to where she was located. "We won't hurt you. We just wanna play with you." The other said in a disturbing husky tone. Obviously they were gonna rape her. As they turned the corner, they all gasped. Fluttershy wasn't the only one in the corner. The animals were around her. Dogs growling aggressively, cats hissing, squirrels having acorns, especially having birds on her shoulders and on buildings. They all looked aggressive. Fluttershy glares at them and points. "Get them my furry friends!" Now the men were being chased by the furry creatures.

Fluttershy came out of the corner. The bird was nuzzling her cheek. She giggles. "Thank you my dear friend. You did a great job." She said in her gentle voice. The bird just only tweets in response. The crowd cheered again. Fluttershy shyly covered her face with her hair in embarrassment.

Pinkie wasn't to worry about. She can defend herself by having fun jumping.

Pinkie was in the middle. All five men charged in that thinking they'll get her. She only smiled in happiness. Her ears started to twitch. "The doozy!" She then jumped so high that the men accidentally charged in on each other. She lands on their heads and bounces off. She started jumping in excitement with her goofy smile. "Follow me, boys!" She jumps off. The men angrily chased after her. As she jumps down to a large object covered by a blanket. She removed it to reveal it was a cannon. She had the barrel pointing at them. They all stopped in shock. "Okie dokie lokie! Here comes the BOOM!" She pulled the rope. They all covered themselves for defense. But it only revealed to be streamers and glitter on them. They were all confused.

Then she brought up her party bat. "Surprise!" She then swings then stops. Making him flinch. She smiles. "I'm not gonna hit you with a party bat." She threw the bat away. "I'm gonna hit you with this." She then kicked him into the jaw, knocking him unconscious. The others charged in but was then knocked out quickly like a mist.

Pinkie kept jumping up with her fists up. "I win! I win! I win!" The crowd cheered. Pinkie stares at them curiously before she started to do silly moves.

Applejack wasn't to worry either.

Applejack was in her upright stance. Five men surrounded her. They laughed. She had her eyebrow up. "What y'all donkeying on about? I wanna know what y'all think is funny." They stopped but still had their grin. "Think you can beat us, country girl? Pffffft. We can beat you up like an old stereo-type, bitch." Applejack's eye twitched. "Oh look, she's getting mad. Are you gonna hurt us with your baby hands, doll face?" She snapped. She sprints and left hook him into the chest then right jab him into the face, hearing that his nose broke. He fell unconscious. They all glared at her. She then round kick the other to his side, instantly crushed his ribs. She slide to the side when the other men tries to punch her. She then front kicked the man into the stomach before straight punched him to the face. One punch and she knocked him out. She spines to the other and uppercuts him. She glares at the last one. He was shaking in fear. He screamed and started running off.

"Oh no you don't, you freakin chicken coop!" She ran after him.

Twilight might had a tight situation. She wasn't a fighter but she is smart. She ran while they chased her. She smirked when her friends finished the Yakuza men. Rainbow ran to her with the other mane six behind her. Twilight turned to the other five men. The Yakuza men stopped. They saw that half of the crew were defeated. They nervously stare at the girls in shock. Twilight and the mane six stood together. "So, you still wanna fight us?" Fluttershy snapped her fingers. The animals came out from the shadows and showed their aggressiveness towards the last five. They slowly started walking away from them before in fear running the other direction.

"Hey! Get your asses back here you cowards!" The leader said. The others fled as well. "What the fuck!? You too! Fuck you cowards!" He cursed. "Ehm." The leader twitched his eye. He slowly glanced at the girls. They were glaring at him. Twilight was the first to speak. "Now your men is gone, you will apologize to that woman and her child for rampaging their property and pay a lot of yens for them that they owed you. When you're done, you will never your face to this place forever until your two bit brain is fixed. Got it?" The leader snapped.

He snarls. "You think I'm gonna listen to your bullshit!" He brought out his colt python. He aimed it at Twilight. The crowd gasped. The mane six froze. Applejack suddenly blocks Twilight from the gun. "If ya gonna shoot her, ya gonna have to get through me!" The others did the same. "You're not gonna win. You're obviously the bad guy and they always lose." Rainbow said. The leader snickers. "Well, then. All of you dumasses want to protect her smart ass? Well good riddance then." He started to press his trigger.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Cabbage then hits him with the chair which broke into pieces. Instantly knocking him out. The girls gasped in surprise. "AWESOME!" Pinkie said loudly. "Let's do that again!" The mane shook their head.

 **[Rainbow Ost - Saigo No Ippuku]**

The crowd cheered. Miwa and the mother hugged each other that the girls had saved them. The mane six felt passion inside themselves. They waved except Twilight. She was smiling in relief. "Twilight!" She then glances at the the person who called her. It was Mario. "Mario!" She ran to him. "You were amazing!" Mario complimented. "I can't believe you guys beat up the Yakuza clan. I wouldn't expect anybody to face them but you. I never knew you had it in you. Great job!" Twilight blushed. "Thanks. But I have to thank him." She turned to Cabbage. "Thank you sir for saving us." She bowed. Cabbage scratched his head with a smile. "Aw it's nothing." "Nothing, boy?" Applejack said. "Ya saved my life. That ain't nothing at all! I'm gratitude to ya." She nods, holding her hat. All the mane six agreed.

The mother and Miwa stepped up to the the group. They all looked. The mother bowed. "Thank you for saving me and Miwa. Without you, I think I wouldn't see daylight tomorrow with my daughter." Miwa ran to Applejack and hugged. "Thank you so much!" She thanked. It almost made Applejack cried. "Oh lord I can feel the rain in my eyes."

"How can we repay you?" The mother asked. "Nah." Rainbow said. "Just none. We just wanted to help." She then thought about one. Twilight groans. "Rainbow don't you dare." "What?" "They don't need to pay us." "What? No! I was about to ask if we can help her out on the house." Twilight blinked. "Ya know what?" Applejack said. "That ain't bad at all, Rainbow."

She turned to the mother. "One request ma'am: we'll help ya on the house." "Ooooooo. I'll organize." Rarity said. "I'll decorate!" Pinkie said. The mother smiled. "Thank you so much." Applejack tips her hat. "Ya welcome, ma'am." The two went inside to start cleaning up.

Turtle and Uncovered came in. Mario turns to them. "You wanna say hi to my new friends at the bar?" Both the boys nod their heads.

 **~At The Bar~**

All the teens went into the bar. Mario behind the counter while the others were together. They were introducing to each other. "Well first off," Applejack said. "I'm Applejack." Turtle nods with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Applejack. Names Noboru Maeda. Call me Turtle." Cabbage smiles "I'm Mansaku Matsuura. But my friends call me Cabbage." Uncovered wasn't speaking because how distracting her beauty was. Applejack blinked. "Um, is your friend eyeballing me?" Turtle groans. He hit Uncovereds head. "Huh?" The first thing he said. Turtle nudges on him so he can introduce himself. "O-Oh. My names Ryuuji Nomoto. But you can call me Uncovered." Applejack smiles. "That's more like it." She turns to the mane six. "Alright y'all can introduce yerselves."

Rainbow stood up pridefully. "Names Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie jumps up with Rainbow. "I'm Pinkie Pie!" Rarity flips her hair. "My name is Rarity." Uncovered now started eyeballing on Rarity, which made her uncomfortable. Fluttershy shyly looks away. "I'm… Fluttershy…" she muttered.

Cabbage went near the shy girl. "Sorry. But what?" He asked curiously. She squeaked as she saw him. Turns the other way and covers her flushed face. She started shaking in fear. Cabbage slightly steps away. Turtle went next to her. "Sorry if he startled you but can you say your name more louder." He said. Fluttershy glances at him. She pulls her hands away from her face. "...Fluttershy…" she said softly but loud enough to hear. Turtle smiles. "Nice name you have there." Fluttershy blushed even darker. She turns away towards the counter. Turtle and Cabbage shrugs it off.

They turned towards Twilight. "And my name is Twilight Sparkle." Now the delinquents now finally had all the mane six names.

"Okay now we know you guys, let's talk about the fight shall we?" Turtle as he starting drinking his shot. Rainbow leans on the counter. "You bet! I wanna show off of how cool I am." "Ehhh, I think I'm better than you Rainbow. Ya have the moves and all but I'm better." Applejack said. "No you're not." "Is too." Rainbow glares at Applejack. "Is not!" Applejack glares back. "Is too!" "Is not!"

"Well actually," Rarity spoke. "I think Pinkie Pie was better." "What?!" Both girls turns towards her. Pinkie cheers. "Eeeeeeeee! I'm better than all of you!" "No you're not!" Rainbow said. "Ain't no way you're better!" Applejack followed along. "I actually put money on her." Turtle said pointing at Pinkie. "She did bought a canon and a bat out of nowhere and jumped in an abnormal height. So her prediction is undeniably better. " Uncovered said. Rainbow laughed. "Oh my god, another egghead! I guess Twilight has found her lost soul-mate!" Applejack chuckles. "Okay, that is kind of funny." Uncovered blushed while Twilight was grossed out. Mario chuckles.

 **~Later~**

The bar was empty but wasn't because of his friends and the mane six. They were only talking about the fight. Mario only continued working. Twilight glances at Mario. She turned to the others before going to Mario.

She sat on the stool. "What a day huh?" Mario looks up. "For you or me?" "Well technically I was telling my day. But how about yours?" The young bartender sighed deeply. "Hell is all I can say after the afternoon. It was loaded." She giggles. "Some stubborn bastards didn't clean after themselves. Disrespectful." He started cleaning the glass with a cloth. Twilight leans. "Hmmm." He looks at her who's eyeing at him. He blinked. "Is something there?" Twilight snapped out of her thoughts. She started to flush. "N-Nothing. I was thinking of some thoughts on my project." "Oh yah. You finished it right?" She sighs deeply. "Only half. I still think it's not enough for the princess's interest." Mario chuckles. "Don't push yourself okay? If you die off of the depression, I think I'll constantly scream at your grave."

She snickers. "You're mean." "But I'm just being a supporter that any friend could be." "Screaming at my grave?" "It'll wake you up from your nap." "Teehee. You are the craziest person in Japan." Mario smirks. "I am." Twilight smiles.

She then stares at the time. "Oh it's already late." She got off the stool. "I gotta go. I do need to get Spike home." She then realized. "Wait, how did you get out of the room?" She grabs Spike by the collar. "You didn't break the door right?" Spike whimpers. Twilight glares. "You're in big trouble, Spike." She started walking off still holding Spike by the collar. She turned and waved. "See you soon Mario." Mario waved back. "Wait, I'm supposed to see you tomorrow." "Oh right. Tomorrow I mean."

Twilight turned to the mane six. "Ready to go guys?" They nodded. "Well then, see ya guys later." Applejack said. The girls did the same and left. The boys sat on the stools. "The girls are cool, Mario." Cabbage said. "Funny to talk to." Turtle said as well. "So beautiful to stare at." Uncovered started to daydream. Mario chuckles. "Should we tell Soldier and Joe about them?" The boys nodded. 'Maybe after they done working.' Mario thought.

 ** _What a short story eh? Now the story "really" will begin. I just mentioned "Crime" because of Rainbow._**

 ** _For now on, I'll mention chapters rather than crime. Hope you like it. Oh and some MLP story parts will be part of this fanfic soon especially characters. So buckle up!_**

 ** _Reminder: Not owner of MLP or Rainbow._**

 ** _Just comment or PM me for questions and suggestions. Drago out!_**


End file.
